narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:ArtistOfTheDaleks/Before I Leave, I have a few questions.
Before I leave for good. I have a few questions for admins, sysops, and users alike as well as a few other personal requests. But first and foremost I want to apologize for my rude outburst, and to make it clear the reason I react the way I do is because there are quite a few people I loathe here and the main reason I went inactive is because the conflicts I had here just ruined the entire series for me, I don't even watch naruto anymore due to constant reminders of the BS that went on here and so it has been hard to move on. Now, onto a few questions since I saw SoloStar1's response. To make things clear, 1. I did not recieve any messages on my wall about any formatting issues on my pages. In the future if this becomes an issue please message me on my wall and I will respond asap. 2. I have no intention on requesting my Uchiha Characters being restored seeing as they caused a whole lot of havoc I was not aware of until now. Besides I have those character articles backed up on another wikia. 3. My questions are aimed to learn more about what happened while I was gone and to figure out the real mindset of veterans and staff on this wikia. Now that that is cleared up, onto the questions. 1. Was the new policies put in place voted on by the entire community or simply just agreed upon by admins and sysops? I bring this up because another user made a blog stating on how very little communication there is between staff and users. Due to this alleged absence of proper communications I hear of I do not see users making informed voting decisions on this wikia regarding policies that directly affect them. 2. Why are veterans, sysops, and admins so concerned about who or what is published on this wikia in terms of "quality"? Why does it matter to you what people make? No one really roleplays here that much anymore and even if they do you have the option of just not interacting with a dude's characters. Besides plagiarized material or illegal content, I see no reason why to go all out on deletion wars and restrictions like this. In my opinion its just making more unnecessary work for yourselves and creates unnecessary drama. That energy can go to more productive wikia activities like events. As an admin on other wikias I just don't really care what people publish as long as they don't do anything illegal or against ToS. The fact that anyone even has an interest in my stuff and that I inspired others with my work actually makes me kind of happy, and it makes the situation at hand even more bittersweet because while it caused a lot of chaos here, the fact that ANYONE had an interest in my stuff at all gives me some pleasure despite the horrid memories of this place. So why does it really matter to you what is posted on this wikia? If it encourages and inspires people to write and form their own cliques and mini-communities on the wikia why do you care so much? 3. What the heck happened while I was gone to prompt such heavy measures on policy reform? I heard from Solo that some massive drama went down over the past year following the Amino Incident in regards to my stuff. 4. Since I had rarely ever had decent conversations with admins or sysops I really don't understand their mindset, opinions, or why they do things the way they do. So I ask of any users, admins, or sysops, to share their philosophies with me in the replies to this blog post and also explain the reasons why they think the way they do. I actually wish to pick your brains and try to understand your points of view. Now that I've asked my questions I have a humble request for administration. I wish for all my articles and contributions, excluding the main three troublemakers (Kintaro, Sakiko, and Nozomi Uchiha) be restored, and may I please know the exact reason they did not meet MoS? Was it mistranslated Kanji/Kana? Is it infobox issues? I wish to know so I can properly fix them, i wish to leave at least some legacies behind on this place as I carry on my journey as a novelist and world builder. --Dalek Emperor of the Sharingan (talk) 07:57, February 1, 2020 (UTC) Category:Blog posts